logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caseyiscool
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Hgtv! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! VHSGuy2011 (talk) 02:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Themes When adding images to the theme pages, can you please link to the page like this: Text here, also can you make sure that we already have the images here, some of your uploads have been duplicates of ones we already have. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Trying to get your attention, since you didn't see this or ignoring it. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:30, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello!?. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::This is an official notice from the administration team. Do what AxG says please, or we'll have to take action. Please only add images to the themes which are already on other pages, if you can't be bothered to check if we already have a certain image or not, please don't bother uploading anything. ::::Still not listening I see.--> |''' 01:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Clearly not, even now not listening. -- '''[[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:15, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Category creations Articles should not be in the 'Category:' sections, but rather in the '(Main)' space. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Do not add images to category pages. Upload the images for each product onto articles for each product, and add those articles to the categories. If you don't start putting them in the right place, you may find yourself blocked from editing here. ::Also, in regards to adding categories to movie titles, please don't include television networks if it isn't necessary. We don't need to know how many stations aired the Star Wars movies. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 10:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Remember, every one of your spelling counts. You never spelled right, such as "News Corporation" is spelled wrong as "News Croproation", and "days" are spelled as "Day's", and "attempt" is spelled as "Attept". Next time, try to spell correctly on pages. Thank you. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 21:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Stop uploading images we already have, use those we already have. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC)